Flash: Potencia Máxima 1
by Ultron
Summary: Alguien planea utilizar los poderes de Flash para generar el caos, solo la JLA puede ayudarle


Flash: Potencia Máxima  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
  
Te mueves como el rayo, no siempre fue así, aunque si durante la mayor parte de tu vida. De niño, soñabas con surcar el espacio, con todos los superhéroes que poblaban el planeta. Debido a un "afortunado" accidente. Desde aquel día tu cuerpo cambió y por si fuera poco te convertiste en compañero de uno de los mas grandes héroes: Flash.  
  
  
  
Barry Allen se convirtió en tu mentor, ayudándote a entrenar con tu recién adquirida supervelocidad. Ese día tu vida cambió, por completo...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
  
-Señor?   
  
La habitación está a oscuras. El nombre de la persona que ha entrado en ella es simplemente número 154, un empleado mas. Durante años el hombre al que sirve ha sabido manejar su empresa, elevándola a un grado mayor que muchos querrían, aun estando fuera de la ley.  
  
  
  
-Adelante 154...  
  
  
  
-La maquinaria está lista, el objetivo localizado.   
  
  
  
-Posición de satelite?  
  
  
  
-Le faltan unos grados para llegar a las coordenadas exactas, por lo demás su funcionamiento es bueno. Iniciamos la operación?  
  
  
  
-Si...  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Flash utiliza un comunicador:  
  
-Flash a JLA, la emergencía en el hospital ha sido resuelta con óptimos resultados? Hay algo que pueda hacer chicos? ningún cohe estrellado aunque sea solo eso para pasar el rato?  
  
  
  
-Nada-dice Kyle Rayner, Green Lantern- podrías ir a mi antiguo colegio y intentar salvar a los alumnos nuevos de mi antigua profesora pero eso no sería propio de nosotros verdad?  
  
  
  
Los dos ríen.  
  
  
  
-Espera, recibimos una signatura energética demasiado elevada....  
  
  
  
-Localización?  
  
-Joder...la generas tu! pero se desvía...intentaré localizar a donde se dirige...parece que al norte de donde estás.  
  
  
  
-Voy allí.  
  
  
  
Flash gira y vuelve a utilizar sus poderes para tomar la máxima velocidad. Mientras, piensa en que está pasando, si el produce esa energía; como lo hace? y por que se desvía fuera de su cuerpo? No hay expliaciones.  
  
  
  
-Kyle, hay noticias?  
  
  
  
-Párate! Estás justo en el centro, ¿que es?  
  
  
  
-Nada...no hay nada. Un edificio en construcción, ¿Que psa con esa energía?  
  
  
  
-Ha desaparecido...  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
-Señor! los resultados han sido muy exitosos. La energía producida ha sido reconducida, como nosotros queríamos y...  
  
  
  
-Ya lo he visto. Ahora déjame, debo pensar que hacer ahora.  
  
  
  
-Supongo que seguirá con los planes, el cañón...  
  
-Déjame...  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
En la luna, Atalaya, base de la JLA:  
  
  
  
-Todo fue muy raro-dice superman- la energía se desprendía de tu cuerpo. Además llevaba una dirección demasiado clara como para que fuera que la estabas perdiendo sin control alguno.  
  
  
  
-Es como si alguien la absorviera ¿no?  
  
  
  
-Algo así.  
  
  
  
-Que daño puede hacer?  
  
  
  
-Mucho-Batman entra en la habitación- la energía vibratoria que produces al correr es muy peligrosa. Tu cuerpo la controla, pero fuera de él nadie sabe lo que podría pasar.  
  
-También pasaría eso con Superman?  
  
  
  
-Puede que si y que no, verás, él es alieígena, su signatura energética sería mas difícil de descifrar que la tuya al ser humano, por tanto les costaria mas controlarla.  
  
  
  
-Entonces que haremos?  
  
-De momento no podemos hacer nada. Tal vez la energía se perdíó en su viaje. Tal vez los ordenaores no pudieron registrarla, lo único cierto es que la produces al vibrar con tus poderes.  
  
-Quieres decir que...?  
  
-Quedas cesado de tus actividades hasta que podamos descubrir que es lo que sucedió...  
  
FIN DEL NÚMERO #1  
  
Este es mi estreno en el FanFiction, espero que a los lectores españoles (o americanos que entiendan el español les guste!) 


End file.
